Hinter der Fassade?
by Samantha Black
Summary: Wie ist Severus Snape wirklich? Und warum ist er in die Dienste von Dumbledore eingetreten? Hat er wirklich die Seiten gewechselt? seht selbst...


_Disclamer: Wie üblich gehören alle J.K.Rowling  
Also… diese Story hatte ich schon vor einiger Zeit einmal verfasst(bestimmt einem halben Jahr)…damals waren die vielen „Harte-Schale-weicher-Kern-Snape-Storys" aufgetaucht, und ich hatte dann aber auch die Idee, dass dies doch nicht sein müsste…  
Also lasst euch einfach überraschen;) Bye, Sam:D  
(ach ja…Severus' POV)_  
  


**Hinter der Fassade???**

  
Ich ging nervös in meinem Büro auf und ab. Ich hatte etwas gehört, was mir nicht gefiel, überhaupt nicht gefiel. Kein Wunder, warum Voldemort seinen Anhängern nie etwas davon erzählte....   
  
Ich habe schon andere Dinge gefunden, die mich verunsicherten und es werden immer mehr. Die andere Seite wird immer stärker und Voldemort bekommt nicht mehr so viele Anhänger...   
  
Und dann auch noch das!   
  
Ich blieb kurz stehen und schaute zur Tür. Dann ging ich weiter meine Runden. Nach dem heutigen Treffen der Todesser war ich noch kurz geblieben, ich wollte Voldemort von einem weiteren Erfolg von einem meiner Tränke erzählen. Doch bevor ich aus dem Schatten treten konnte, um mit ihm zu reden, war ein weiterer Todesser zu ihm getreten und hatte mit Voldemort etwas besprochen. Ich wollte gehen, doch dann schnappte ich Wörter auf, die mir gar nicht gefielen....   
  
„Was hast du mir zu sagen?", hörte ich die kalte Stimme von Voldemort. Die andere Person sprach nun etwas ängstlich zu meinem Meister: „Sir, wir bekommen immer weniger neue Todesser und die andere Seite wird stärker und dann habe ich auch noch gehört, dass James und Lily Potter verschwunden sind. Sie wissen, dass dies ihr Ende sein könnte? Wir müssen schnellstens erfahren, wo sie sind!"   
  
Mehr bekam ich nicht mehr mit, weil in diesem Moment ein anderer Todesser den Raum betrat und ich mich bei dieser Gelegenheit auch aus dem Staub machte, was wohl auch gut so war, denn ich hörte noch die Schreie desjenigen, der es gewagt hatte, einfach den Raum zu betreten...   
  
Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Wenn er wirklich verlieren sollte, und die Möglichkeit stieg von Mal zu Mal, dann würde ich bestimmt in Askaban landen. Ich kenne einfach zu viele Todesser...einer würde mich verraten und wenn nicht, würde das Mal auf meinem Unterarm für sich selber reden. Ich muss mir also etwas einfallen lassen...nur was?   
  
Ich ging weiter meine Runden und überlegte weiterhin angestrengt....   
  
DAS IST ES!   
Ich hatte die Lösung!  
Es wäre perfekt. Der alte Schwachkopf würde bestimmt darauf reinfallen...   
  
Einen halbe Stunde später stand ich schwer atmend vor Dumbledore Bürotür. Ich hatte mir ein paar Verletzungen zugefügt, schließlich kam Mitleid immer besonders gut bei ihm an. Ich klopfte absichtlich schwach an die Tür und ging langsam und gespielt schwach nach dem „Herein!" in Dumbledores Büro.   
  
Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und als er mich so sah, stand er sofort auf, um mir entgegen zueilen und mir in einen Sessel zu helfen. „Was ist passiert Severus?", fragte er mich ehrlich besorgt. Ich staunte. Noch nie hat sich jemand ehrlich um mich gesorgt.   
  
‚Ach, vergiss das und konzentriere dich auf deine Idee!', schallt ich mich selber. Ich schaute ihm absichtlich nicht in die Augen, so als ob ich es nicht mehr könnte, ich biss mir auch auf die Lippen, ich wollte einen möglichst echten Eindruck erwecken.   
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte mich der Direktor abermals besorgt. Die Besorgnis verwirrte mich wieder, doch schnell ordnete ich meine Gedanken und sagte schließlich. „Ich muss Ihnen etwas gestehen, Sir!" Ich schaffte es nun ihm in die Augen zu sehen und es verwirrte mich abermals, was ich darin sah- ehrliche Besorgnis und den Wunsch, mir helfen zu können. Ich fragte mich, wie ich ihm jetzt noch eine Lüge auftischen könnte...  
  
Du bist ein Todesser!   
Natürlich bin ich einer.   
Du tötest Menschen!   
Gewissenlos und mit Freude am Leid, richtig.   
  
Also riss ich mich zusammen und begann Dumbledore alles von meiner bisherigen Todesserlaufbahn zu erzählen, nur erwähnte ich nie, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hatte, Kinder zu töten, Menschen zu foltern. Ich erzählte stockend und wurde an bestimmten Stellen leiser, sodass es den Eindruck erweckte, ich würde alles bereuen. Schließlich kam ich an die heutige Nacht und tischte ihm eine rührende Geschichte von zwei Kindern auf, die ich töten sollte. Wie sehr sie mir in die Augen schauten und wie schwer es mir fiel, sie zu töten.   
  
Nun ja, es stimmte zum Teil, aber eigentlich war es ein wunderbares Gefühl, diese Kinder zu töten, ihre großen Augen zu sehen, wie sie sich vor Angst weiteten und mit Tränen füllten. Wie langsam die Erkenntnis in die noch jungen Augen gelangte und sich die Angst noch weiter verstärkte und über das gesamte Gesicht ausbreitete.  
  
Doch wenn ich eines gelernt hatte, dann war es Gefühle zu verbergen sowie perfekt zu lügen und zu schauspielern. Schließlich endete mein Vortrag und ich schaute (angeblich) betreten zu Boden. Innerlich lobte ich mich für meinen Erfolg, so gut gelogen zu haben.   
  
„Schau mir in die Augen, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore freundlich nach einer längeren Pause. Ich schaute ihn mit traurigen und einsamen Augen an und staunte, dass ich diese Emotionen noch so gut hinbekam, denn Erfahrungen mit einem solchen Eindruck hatte ich nicht so viele.  
  
„Ich könnte dir helfen, doch wäre es sehr gefährlich für dich." Ich horchte auf. „Du könntest als Spion bei Voldemort arbeiten.", sagte er schließlich. Ich senkte wieder den Kopf und dachte lange nach. Eigentlich war meine Entscheidung schon lange gefallen, aber schließlich sagte ich erst nach einigen Minuten zögernd zu. Eine zu schnelle Entscheidung hätte wohl Misstrauen hervorgerufen und das wollte ich auf jeden Fall vermeiden.  
  
Dumbledore nickte mir zu, stand auf und zeigte auf einmal mit dem Zauberstab auf mich. Ich erschrak. Hatte er mein Spiel doch durchschaut? Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Wo hatte ich einen Fehler begangen? Aber er sagte nur freundlich: „Bleibe ruhig, ich will nur deine Wunden behandeln."   
  
An diese hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht und wieder beruhigt ließ ich die Behandlung über mich ergehen.   
  
„Und jetzt schlafe dich aus!"; sagte Dumbledore zu mir, als er schließlich mit dem Heilen fertig war. Ich ging aus dem Büro und lächelte. Es war einfach ein toller Tag gewesen. Ich hatte nun eine Rückenstütze, für den Fall, dass der Lord fallen würde und konnte aber dennoch meine Tätigkeit als Todesser ausüben, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Ich brauchte nun auch nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig vor Dumbledore sein, wenn ich das Schloss verließ.   
  
Aber noch etwas anderes brachte mich dazu, zu lächeln...es war das erste Mal, das mir jemand vertraute und aus irgendeinem Grund keimte in mir das Bedürfnis, dass ich diesem ersten Vertrauen gerecht werden müsste- zumindest in manchen Punkten.   
  
  
_ Und? Was haltet ihr davon?*neugierigschaut* freue mich schon über eure Meinungen:) Sam:D  
**Und bitte reviewn^^**_


End file.
